Our past, Our secret, Our promise
by Mad about Skittles
Summary: Simon has a rough past, it's his secret, and the promise to himself that he would never tell anyone, or fall in love. Isabelle is the little sister of the school badboy, Alec. She knows everything about him, and shares a dangerous past with him, it's their secret and their promise to each other; but arn't secrets ment to be told? and promises broken? Story runs with TSABP.
1. I never cry

**A/N: Welcome allll Sizzy/Simonelle fans! This is a separate story, but can be read on its own or with the story. :) **

**Soooo...onto the chapter.**

**_Our past, Our secrets, Our promise_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Never Cry**

* * *

_"Mum? Mum? Mum, what the hell are you doing?"_

_I yelled at my Mum, my sister was crying upstairs but I needed to take care of Mum first. Although I was the youngest in the family, I was the strongest. Mum ran upstairs and I quickly caught up to her; my feet sore and my face wet from crying, but I was too late, Mum had already taken hold of Rebecca and was currently hugging her. I knew this side of Mum wouldn't last long, Rebecca had been with Dad for the past seven years, she didn't know Mum like I did. Since dad left, Mum was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder, she wasn't the same when he left; she would become angry within few seconds, throw things, beat me up, and then become a crying mess, it was confusing but I've grown up with it. _

_Rebecca was still crying, and I knew Mum was getting angrier, the more Rebecca cried. I tip-toed up behind Mum and gripped her shoulder as a firm warning, her entire body shifted and became tense and what small muscles she had was like iron, her hand swung round, and hit me right in the jaw, I staggered backward and almost lost my balance near the top of the stairs.._

* * *

"No."

I sat up right in bed, sweat pouring off me in sheets, my hazelnut coloured hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to my forehead, I rested my head in my hands, forcing my breathing to even out, and calm down; that was a dream...well, the past anyway, and right here in this bright glittery room was the present. I promptly grabbed my 'Harry-potter' glasses, swung my legs over the side of my Naruto sheeted bed and swallowed the fear and panic as it began to rise in my throat. From across the room, the tossing and turning of a boy with the occasional moan of 'no', 'dad' and 'let me go' filled the eerily quiet room.

I got up and swiftly stepped over the mess, and went to go wake him up, if he hadn't got there before I did. The top half of his body was glistening with sweat, and he was crying fiercely, making him shake all over. I gathered him into my arms, and whispered that he was okay, he wasn't there, and he was with me. His sobs made me think why I never cried. I didn't cry when Dad left, I didn't cry when Rebecca left, I didn't cry when Mum hit me...I didn't cry when they died.

"Magnus?"

His nose was in the crook of my shoulder, and I felt him nod, I knew he was embarrassed. "You know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about Mags',"

He laughed silently, but didn't say anything, he looked up at me, and his brown slightly green eyes pleaded with my dull brown ones, and I understood. I got off his bed and grabbed my acoustic guitar, I perched myself on my bed and he wiped his eyes, I played the opening bars of 'Carolyn' a song that I think both me and Magnus held close to our hearts, I knew we would never speak of this again.

I knew a lot of thing, but I was sure on this.

I had been weeks since I've had the nightmare, although Magnus still had his nightmares, I was fine with being woken up. It was easier soothing him and his demons, then trying to solve my own, It was day two of Magnus' senior year and my junior year when he came up to our room late. I was busy watching Naruto, but he came through the door with a loud thump, I pretended I was terrified but gave him a grin, I switched it off while Mags' was in the bathroom, I grabbed an old copy of Bleach and waited for him; when he strutted in wearing sweat pants, and my black T-shirt with bold writing 'Sexy and I know it' I clapped and he laid down in his bed.

"Simon?"

"Hmm? What's up Magnus?"

"Sorry I keep waking you up,"

I chuckled and threw my manga on the floor, and recited what I usually told him i my cherry voice.

"Don't worry, Magnus. We all have our troubles and pasts, just go to sleep and everything will be okay!"

_Liar!_

* * *

I overslept. Why was it when ever I overslept it was most likely to either be Monday or Wednesday. _God, I am so late! _I stopped in my tracks, I just remembered that I'm not supposed to use the lords name in vain, Mum always taught me that. I shook my head and the fast approaching memories, and went back to my steady pace. When I got to the school it was lunch, _fun. _I casually wandered in, hoping no one would see me, and ask why I was late and skipped first period, but to my dismay and luck they spotted me; Sebastian, Jonathon, and Raphael; Alec also had wandered into the group at some point. The whole gang is going to humiliate me in front of the whole canteen. I ducked my head and hunched my shoulders as I walked past them, praying silently that they would just leave me alone, but this was me_, _I attracted bad luck like a moth to a flame.

"Hey, Jews here!"

I groaned internally, that was their favourite word for me; Jew, I always had a feeling Raphael would use that against me. I had him for a parter in biology last year, and we had to find stuff out about our partners, needless to say, ever since then he and the group had called me Jew. I turned around a plastered on a fake smile and laughed it off; like always.

"_Hey, friends_!"

A couple of their eyes narrowed at that, Alec smirked and Camille giggled, though two were okay, Although they gave me swirlys last year, since then they find me amusing, but they leave me alone...most of the time. I looked behind me seeing Clary mouthing _'dont start anything' _I wanted to laugh a little at that, like I, Simon Lewis would start anything with these dicks? I started to walk away, but was pulled back, then pushed to the ground; I deathly silence washed over the whole area, they we above me with their million dollar smiles and there terrifying gazes, I got on my knees in search of my glasses that had disappeared from my face, when I heard voices, but I kept looking.

"I'm so disappointed in you Alec,"

My arm was grabbed and I was pulled away from them, when we finally stopped the person gave me my glasses back, I slid them back on and it almost felt like a slap in the face at who I saw standing in front of me. Her beautiful long Inky hair that fell in delicate waves and curls over her shoulders, her expensive clothing that clung to her body. her startling honey brown eyes and her perfect lips; there wasn't a doubt in my mind at who was standing in front of me; Isabelle Lightwood. My mouth wanted to hit the floor but I held in place, barely.

"Sorry about my brother, he's not always like that,"

I wanted to laugh at that, but I could tell from her voice she meant it, I chewed on a sneer and replied softly:

"Don't worry about that, I'm Simon by the way,"

"I'm Isabelle."

I wanted to say that I knew hat, but I sounded a bit creepy, so I settled for smiling at her, and surprisingly she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyy my prettys! SOrry this took longer then I exspected, I needed Ideas and stuff and will be writing up another chapter for TSABP, so I'm looking forward to that,**

**Anyway, this chapter gave you a lil bit more info, and I will carry this on while doing TSABP, so stay tuned!#**

**Song used;**

**Caroyln by Black Veil Brides**

**Review? **

**Sarah xxx **


	2. How did you do that?

**A/N: Updating this first before TSABP cause' they was - kind of - Sizzy in my latest chapter. So all you Sizzy fans can have the Simon and Izzy version!**

**Special thanks to: IamTheMarsian, TeamJemTeamMalec, and GirlOfAThousandDreams**

_**Our past, Our secrets, Our promise**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: How did you do that?_**

* * *

(**I**_z_z_**y **__**p**__o_v.**)**

I woke up from a - really - good dream involving my boyfriend Merlion, involving...some _very_ _un-innocent_ acts. I buried my head into the pillow as last nights events swirled back into my head; angry words and crashes thrashed around my skull. I rolled over and buried myself deeper. _I wish all of this would stop. _In the warm embrace of my bed I pretended that my family was alright. I pretended that Robert never abused Alec, never hit Mum, and never torn our family apart. I sat up in bed and reached for my phone: _2 New Messages. _I quickly opened them to see that they were both from Alec.

**Iz' Let me in? x **

**Izzy! I'm cold hurry up and let me in! xxxx**

I quickly hopped out of bed, put my dressing gown on and rushed downstairs. Hoping I would at least hear his usual rhythmic taps on the front door, but nothing was heard. I opened the front door to see someone's back, they were sitting down with their hood up.

"Alec?"

The guy lifted his head and then scrabbled to feet he turned around and gave me his old, sweet beaming smile. He dove forward and gave me a hug, which I joyfully returned.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die out here!"

He playfully whispered into my hair. He let me go and entered our home. I was about to ask where he had been, but Alec was usually grumpy, down cast, closed-off about anything to do with family. It surprised me when he asked how I was holding the fort. I stuttered a reply quickly and he went into the direction leading to the kitchen. I went in the opposite direction and tip-toed up two steps before I shouted:

"I'll be upstairs Alec!"

"Whatever Iz, I'm eating!"

I smiled as I strutted up the stairs towards my room. Jace sleepily came out of his bedroom and walked past me with a dazed expression, trying to tame his wild bed hair at the same time. I smiled; it was nice having my family back for a change.

* * *

_(__SiMoN __**PoV.**_)

It was strange not being woken up by Magnus either cursing or screaming. It was even stranger that he wasn't going to school. I groggily go out of bed, and wearily stumbled to the bathroom to have a shower. When I was clean and awake I walked in to my shared room, to be greeted by the sight of the sleeping form of Magnus. There was no cry for help, of moans of pain. At first I thought he might have been dead, but then he let out a snort and I laughed. I quickly went downstairs for food, and then ran out of the house. I passed Raphael briefly, being welcomed as 'Jew.' As I got the steps at the bottom of Bellcourt Academy, I let out a sigh of relief and started to climb the steps. My head was a mess; I remembered when Magnus came home from the hospital nine days ago:

_Aline, our voluntary carer, got a phone call while the rest of us ate dinner. It was strange because no one phoned the half-way house...unless one of the kids here was in trouble. I dropped my cutlery, and said I would take the call. I picked up the phone to have a doctor on the other end._

_"Hello! I'd like to inform you that Magnus can come home today!"_

_I smiled, and thanked him for telling us as soon as he could. I told Aline, and she brought Magnus home...covered in bright blue and purple bruises, wrist bandaged, and his chest a dark red and blue colour. _

_"Who brought you to the hospital Mags'?"_

_"Alexa- Alec did."_

My eyes scanned the canteen. I didn't spot him straight away because he was alone. At least the getting him alone part was done, now it was gaining the courage to actually talk to him. I lined up in the lunch line pondering how to talk to him; "_I know you brought Magnus to the hospital," _didn't sound right. I grabbed my food and swallowed my fear. Time to see what Magnus meant by _'Alec did.'_

I slowly walked up to Alec's table that he was sitting at. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was crying, but this was _Alec;_ he never cried. I balanced my plate, phone and three school books in one hand and pulled out the chair next to him with the other hand. I slid into the chair with a satisfied sigh and dropped everything on the table. Alec stopped whatever was making his shoulders shake, and turned his head to the side. His piercing blue eye looked straight at me with menace. I didn't want to show my fear:

"You can stop staring you know?"

Alec stared at me with pure amusement. My eyes returned his with a glare. _I hate this guy..._Alec smirked and then laughed. I frowned; this was going well. In between his laughter he choked out:

"What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow. He didn't know already. I was going to make some snarky comment, but decided to get to the task at hand.

"Magnus,"

His eyes widened a little, he was shocked. I knew he hadn't seen Magnus since he brought him to the hospital. _Ha! In your face Alec! _I smirked, but I felt bad at the same time, his face became blank. There was no expression except for his eyes. The concern and panic in them, it was the look that scared me...it was the look...of...love. It scared me; it really, really scared me. How could someone who doesn't care about anyone, care so much for someone he just met. I cleared my throat quietly. "What is your angle? I know you don't do stuff for free,"

His face contorted into a smirk and answered:

"What makes you think that?"

I saw red, and I unleashed my anger on him:

"Well, lets see, _Alec Lightwood _who doesn't care about _anyone, _brought the sparkly gay kid to the hospital _and_ spoke to him, with _no secret agenda_? No. That doesn't sound like _Alec Lightwood. _At. All,"

Alec gulped, and his eyes became more fearful, as if he knew where I was going. His eyes looked at the table; completely transfixed. Then he whipped his head round in my direction and spat:

"Well, maybe _Alec Lightwood _was feeling nice? Maybe the _'sparkly gay kid' _doesn't think he's a total asshole?"

With one last glance at me he bolted for the hallway. _What the hell just happened?_

"What the hell just happened?"

I looked up and saw the angelic face of one Isabelle Lightwood. She sat down in the chair that Alec just vacated, she voiced my thoughts. Sighing I drank whatever substance was in the can on the table.

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: I know this has taken my a lonnngggggg time to update, and I'll be updating TSAPB at some point during the week!**

**_(Grammer and spell shecked on 13/8/12 by TeamJemTeamAlec, Thank you for all the help!)_  
**

**So stay tuned annnddddddd **

**REVIEW?**

**Sarah, xx**


End file.
